Prímulas de mayo
by Elphyra
Summary: Es la primavera, están a finales de mayo y Rory se mira largo rato el calendario antes de darse cuenta de que hoy habría sido el cumpleaños de Primrose, de Prim. Se levanta de la mesa solitaria después de notar que ya no tiene hambre. Hambre, lo que sufrió tanto cuando era un niño y un pre-adolescente. Pero ahora todo ha cambiado. Ha cambiado tanto que ella ya no está. Post-Sinsajo


**Disclaimer:** _todo pertenece (excepto lo que no reconozcáis, claro) a Suzanne Collins._

_El fic participa en el reto "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Días Oscuros"._

* * *

**Prímulas de mayo**

* * *

La leve luz del nuevo día colándose por la ventana es suficiente para que el chico que está acostado en la cama abra los ojos. Se los frota, confundido y desorientado, pero esa habitación tan familiar, la suya, hace que lo recuerde todo de golpe. Comienza la rutina que ha hecho cada día desde que se trasladó a vivir otra vez en su casa sin apenas darse cuenta.

Mientras se cepilla los dientes, Rory Hawthorne recuerda que hace diez días que vuelve a estar en el Distrito 12, en la Costura, en su casa. Este recuerdo lleva el chico unos segundos a recordar los bombardeos y las sirenas de diez años antes, aquel bombardeo en el que tuvo la primera contradicción importante de su vida porque en vez de preocuparse más por su familia se preocupó por una chica de trenzas rubias y ojos azules que quería ser doctora.

Pero diez años más tarde, las cosas han cambiado en la corta vida de Rory, y más de lo que él en un principio había pensado. Rory se ha terminado de vestir y ya está listo para irse a desayunar. Han pasado diez años pero para él todo sigue siendo tan doloroso. Aún no sabe exactamente porque volvió al distrito del que se marchó cuando se quedó hecho cenizas hacía diez años. Si este distrito también le parece doloroso.

Al menos, sin embargo, es otro tipo de dolor; así que Rory se limita a suspirar. Han pasado diez años pero todo es tan real. Está lejos de todo el mundo, a pesar de estar en casa. Porque está lejos de su madre y de sus hermanos pequeños, que viven en el distrito 2, junto con Gale, con quien sabe que no se reconciliará jamás.

Porqué la mató.

Rory vuelve a pensar en la niña que era fresca como una gota de lluvia y tan bonita como las prímulas que le dieron el nombre; tal y como hace cada mañana desde que es allí, en el Distrito 12. Quería ser médico; le encantaba la vida, amaba la vida. Era la vida. Rory mira unos instantes por la ventana y ve los árboles. Antes no habían árboles en el distrito 12, el distrito del carbón, pero ahora sí, después de la reconstrucción los plantaron, porque venían unos nuevos tiempos.

Es la primavera, están a finales de mayo y Rory se mira largo rato el calendario antes de darse cuenta de que hoy habría sido el cumpleaños de Primrose, de Prim. Se levanta de la mesa solitaria después de notar que ya no tiene hambre. Hambre, lo que sufrió tanto cuando era un niño y un pre-adolescente. Pero ahora todo ha cambiado.

Ha cambiado tanto que ella ya no está.

Quiere irse, necesita salir de su casa; de aquellas cuatro paredes que fueron la vivienda en la que vivió su vida. Aquello es el pasado y, a pesar de que actualmente estarían en el año 85 —dentro de poco comenzaría la edición correspondiente de los Juegos del Hambre— siguiendo el antiguo calendario, para demostrarlo el chico se encontraba en el año 10. Y catorce años de su vida eran negativos.

Al lado de la puerta hay un pequeño mueble, una mesa destartalada, donde deja las cartas que en estos diez días le han enviado de casa, y en esta mesa hay una carta. Sí, pero no es una carta cualquiera, es la carta que hace dos días le envió su hermano mayor, disculpándose y pidiéndole perdón. El gran y el orgulloso de Gale.

No la ha respondido y sabe que en el fondo no tiene ninguna intención de hacerlo.

La mató. Y eso pesa mucho, tanto en su corazón como en el de Katniss, su gran amiga. La hermana de Prim. Rory, al ver el trozo de papel, ya sabe qué hará esta mañana cuando salga por la puerta. Vuelve a su habitación, donde sólo hay una cama y coge la carta que tiene dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta de cuero. Es una carta que no ha abandonado nunca, a pesar de que ya hacen diez años que fue escrita, y la ha conservado en el mejor estado que ha podido. La mira, la desenrosca y se la lee. La última carta de Prim, la única que le envió a él, Rory Hawthorne; en la que fue tanto sincera como le fue posible.

Una carta que él, con el corazón destrozado, sabe que nunca le ha podido responder. Pero sabe que ahora lo hará. Como si fuera de un impulso, y con los ojos húmedos por toda la tristeza que tiene dentro, Rory Hawthorne se acerca a su mesa de la cocina, encima de la cual ha desayunado y, cogiendo otro papel, escribe la respuesta.

Una respuesta que tarda mucho tiempo en redactar y, en comparación con la carta de Prim, la suya es más larga. Relee las dos cartas, una detrás de la otra, y no puede evitar mientras evoca la niña de las trenzas de paja unas cuantas lágrimas que escurren por sus mejillas.

Se levanta y al cabo de unos segundos se expone a la luz de aquella mañana, con las cartas en la mano y abandonando su casa. Marcha de la Veta y se va hacia la Pradera, disfrutando de los olores que emana esta primavera tardía. Desvía la mirada hacia los bosques, de los cuales él es un cazador reputado. Pese a que a Gale no le gustara demasiado, aprendió algo de las clases de caza de Katniss, y mejorando la práctica ahora es un cazador conocido.

La Pradera ya no está separada del distrito por la valla, ahora tiene una puerta de alambre por donde se puede entrar y salir, y fue un cementerio. Una fosa común para todos aquellos habitantes del distrito que no pudieron sobrevivir el bombardeo, y él revive las imágenes de aquellas bombas quemando la Veta. No fue el cementerio de la niña prímula porque de ella no quedó nada. Sus restos fueron enterrados en el cementerio del distrito pero a Rory no le gusta ese lugar.

La verdadera Prim está en todas partes, no encerrada dentro de una caja vacía enterrada bajo tierra, está en la primavera radiante de este año, en las Sinsajo que cantan una canción que alguien les habrá enseñado, y en las pequeñas prímulas que él un día plantó allí; años atrás, cuando fue por última vez a su distrito antes de llegar al dos.

Este es el lugar ideal, piensa con una leve sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

_Diez años después_

* * *

Roryne sabe que no tiene edad para ir escarbando el suelo, y que es una profanación porque allí abajo, en la Pradera, hay una tumba con todos los muertos del distrito 12. Pero hay algo que le empuja a hacerlo, y puede más que su habitual sensatez.

Ryne ha leído el diario del tío.

En realidad no es Ryne, sino su hermana Pomeline la que lo encontró, y fue Pommy la que lo leyó lo suficiente como para saber de quién era. Pero como las cosas secretas atraen más a Ryne que a Pommy, fue la hermana pequeña la que encontró la existencia de las cartas. De eso hacía cinco horas.

Y mientras Ryne horada la tierra sin que su hermana sepa nada, la chica procura no pensar qué pasaría si la pillaran. Una profanación, allí bajo podría haber enterrado un pariente suyo (aunque, por suerte, así no es), pero la chica quiere leer las cartas que unos veinte años antes su tío enterró allí en los alrededores de mayo.

Al final, sus manos ya tocan otra cosa que no es tierra: parece que sea una bolsa de plástico, y cuando Ryne la saca de allí, ve que dentro hay unos papeles. Abre la bolsa de plástico por una abertura que tiene en una de las puntas y sustrae con cuidado el contenido. Así pues, Ryne ve que en sus manos tiene dos cartas.

Las dos cartas que quería buscar; qué suerte que el tío hubiera sido tanto meticuloso a la hora de escribir donde había dejado las cartas en su diario —aunque hubiera tachado el párrafo—.

Despliega las cartas, que están plegadas una dentro de la otra, y la primera que se encuentra es la que parece más vieja. Separa el primer papel del segundo y ve que son dos cartas distintas; empieza a leer la primera porque parece más antigua —¡a saber cuántos años tiene!— y ya está en un poco de mal estado.

_Querido Rory._

_Lo siento tenerme que ir. Lo hago por la guerra, espero que tú lo entiendas. Te echaré de menos porque tú has sido todo el mundo para mí. El tiempo que hemos pasado juntos ha sido increíble. Te quiero._

_Siempre tuya,_

_Prim._

Es breve pero Ryne la encuentra muy bonita.

No sabe demasiadas cosas sobre qué pasó veinte años antes —la historia general sí pero los asuntos familiares, por ejemplo la enemistad entre su padre y su tío, parecen algo tabúes— y por eso no acaba de ser consciente de que delante de sus narices, en aquellas palabras firmadas por Prim, que Ryne supone que es la hermana de la famosa Katniss —otra con quien se ha enemistado su padre—, tiene escritos uno de los motivos para entender lo que pasó entonces.

Ya que, claramente, Rory sólo puede ser su tío. Llena de curiosidad, Ryne Hawthorne mira la otra carta, la cual parece ser una respuesta a la primera y ha sido escrita por su tío y destinada a Prim. Es más larga que la anterior.

_Estimada Prim._

_Han pasado muchos años, demasiados, desde que te fuiste. A mí también me duele que te fueras porque realmente sabías que no era tu misión, pero era lo que más te gustaba y te entiendo. Te he echado mucho de menos durante todos estos años que han pasado desde que te vi por última vez. Tú fuiste, eres y serás mi mundo, prímula de mi corazón, y sé que lo que compartimos fue único, como tú._

_Todavía te quiero, y siempre lo haré,_

_Rory._

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¿Quién es realmente el personaje favorito? Pues, entre Prim y Rory... creo que su amor xD No, de verdad, según las reglas es Rory. ¿Quién es la chica del final? ¿De quién es hija? Esta pregunta ya se la dejo para ustedes. ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Lo habéis odiado? ¿Emparejáis a Prim (o a Rory) con otra persona? ¿Sabíais que es el tercer fic de Prim/Rory, ergo _Priory_ en castellano?**

**¡A comentar! Anda, no seáis perezosos.**

**Elphyra.**


End file.
